A prueba de todo
by LolaaC13
Summary: Renesmee a sus 6 años de edad biologica 17 fisica y mental decide darle un giro a su vida y dejar que entre el amor. ¿Quien sera el afortunado? ¿Puede ser Jacob, su mejor amigo? o quiza ¿Alec, el atractivo vampiro italiano?
1. Conociendo a Renesmee Cullen

Nombre completo: Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan, mis padres Edward Cullen & Bella Swan. Vivo entre una familia de vampiros. Jasper mi tío, que puede alterar mi estado de ánimo cuando estoy enojada con mis padres por qué no me dejan salir, el hace que me en contente con ellos. Alice, mi tía favorita esposa de Jasper que me lleva de compras y sabe cómo me va a ir al día siguiente en la escuela. Rose mi otra tía, que podemos platicar horas y horas cuando mis padres van de viaje sin mí. Emmett mi otro tío esposo de Rose, que me juega bromas y no la pasamos en guerra, pero claro que lo quiero es como un chico de mi edad. Carlisle mi abuelo, el médico de la familia… es un abuelo fantástico y por ultimo Esme mi abuela, la abuela mas cariñosa que conozco, bueno será que no conozco a mi otra abuela. Por último Charlie… él es el padre de mi mamá, un humano. El piensa que soy sobrina de papá y mamá. Jacob él es mi mejor amigo, lo conozco desde que nací, incluso el dice que me cuido antes de nacer, en verdad lo quiero demasiado, mi vida no sería la misma sin él.

Físicamente, no soy alta, pero mi tía Rose me ha enseñado a que me quiera a mi misma y se puede decir que tengo buenas proporciones. Tengo el cabello largo hasta la cintura, es rizado y de un color dorado. Mis ojos son como los de mi madre y mi familia dice que heredé la misma sonrisa de mi padre, supongo que una sonrisa muy seductora pues logró conquistar a mi madre, bueno por lo que la familia me cuenta.

Hace tiempo entre a la preparatoria de Forks, al último año. Mi familia había decidido educarme en casa, pero yo en realidad necesitaba salir de casa y conocer amigos.

* * *

**Les dejo el prefacio de A prueba de todo, si les gusta haganmelo saber asi podre decidir si continuarla o no(: bueno... Reviews.**

**Acerca de Lejos pero en mi mente, creo que la seguire... solo que en cuanto salga de vacaciones, pero no desesperen salgo el jueves asi que en cuanto pase ese fin de semana y haga mis examenes de recuperación de matematicasy quimica, empezare...**

**Reviews, ideas, recomienden(:**

**Anna**


	2. Viajando

Me encontraba en mi habitación preparando mi maleta, mañana saldríamos a primera hora hacia Volterra, Italia. Donde veriamos al clan Vulturi, que nos habían invitado a pasar unos días con ellos y confirmar que todo fuera bien en mi familia.

-¡Ness! Jacob te espera- dijo mi abuela.

- En un momento bajo- le dije y termine de meter unos jeans en mi maleta. Bajé y ahí estaba mi mejor amigo Jake.

-Hola, Jake- corrí a abrazarlo.

-Pequeña Ness- sentí sus calidos brazos rodearme.

- Ven vamos a sentarnos- nos sentamos en una banca que estaba en las afueras de mi casa.

-¿Dónde habías estado?- le dije, era horrible saberlo en cualquier parte del mundo desprotegido.

-Por ahí, con la manada- me dijo, concediendome una sonrisa.

-Sabes que no me gusta que te vayas sin avisar, Jake te quiero, me preocupas mucho- dije abrazandolo.

-Hay… Ness, se cuidarme. Ya estoy grandesito- dijo con orgullo simulando a un niño que empeza a comer solo.

-Lo se, Jake… es solo… que me da miedo que te pase algo- le dije con una sonrisa y lo abrace.

Pasamos lo que restaba de la tarde platicando y riendo hasta que se tuvo que irse pues Billy queria que le ayudara con unas cosas en casa.

-Ness, debo irme- noté sus ojos un poco tristes- yo… te voy a extrañar pequeña.

-Oh! Jake… yo también, muchísimo, pero solo serán dos semanas-le dije, segura de que no lo sentiría- nisiquiera tendras tiempo de extrañarme, se ira rápido.

-Esta bien, Ness si tu dices- dijo sonriendo, me abrazo.

-Te quiero mucho-dije devolviéndole el abrazo.

-Yo a ti- nos separamos y me dio un beso en la frente.

Lo vi como se alejaba corriendo y me quede ahí parada, observando. Por fin decidi entrar y continuar con mi maleta.

-Nessie, ¿Estas lista?- pregunto mi padre.

-Pense que nos iríamos mañana- le dije sorprendida.

-Tu padre y yo decidimos irnos hoy- dijo mi madre.

-Si, ya termine- les dije con una sonrisa- Enseguida bajo.

-Esta bien, no tardes todavía tenemos que viajar unas horas hasta Seattle.

-Mamá ¿a que hora pretenden llegar a Seattle? Son las 9 de la noche- le dije.

-No cuestiones y vete a preparar salimos en 20 minutos.

Subí a mi habitación y prepare una bolsa de viaje, puse mi celular, mi iPod, unos libros "_Cumbres borrascosas" _y "_Romeo y Julieta" _mi madre había insistido con que leyera esos libros, por supuesto que también lleve mi pequeña laptop y un poco de dinero.

Baje con mis dos únicas maletas y mis padres se encontraban despidiéndose de mis tios y abuelos.

-Ness, por fin bajas- dijo mi padre.

-Bien, hora de irnos- dijo mamá.

-Ness, te vamos a extrañar cariño- dijo mi abuela al momento de que me abrazaba.

-Si, vez cosas bonitas, no dudes en pedirle dinero a tu padre y comprarlas- dijo Alice guiñándome un ojo.

-Alice, no la mal influencies, diablillo- dijo mi papá entre risas.

-Adios, los extrañare- les dije y salimos al carro de viaje de la familia, un avenger srt4 negro.

Emprendimos el viaje estuve una o dos horas escuchando música pero al parecer me dormi por que mi madre me desperto al llegar al aeropuerto en Seattle, esperamos 20 minutos para abordar el avión.

Subimos, me di cuenta que viajaríamos en primera clase, me situe enseguida de la ventana mientras que mis padres se sentaron a mi lado. Me puse mi iPod de nuevo y me quede dormida. Desperte horas después.

-¿Ya llegamos?- pregunté adormilada.

-En unas horas llegaremos a Washington, cariño… duerme de nuevo- dijo mi madre.

-¿aun no salimos del país?- exclame sorprendida, pues me parecía que habíamos viajado días.

-No, duerme-dijo dándome una sonrisa.

-Esta bien ma'- y cai rendida ante los brazos de morfeo de nuevo. Horas después mi madre me despertó y descubri que habíamos llegado.

-Tendremos que esperar unas horas, nuestro avión sale a las 6- dijo mi padre. Nos sentamos en una banca y me puse a leer, _"cumbres borrascosas". _Sentía las miradas de mis padres y sus sonrisas en su cara. Puse la musica en pausa para escuchar lo que decían.

-Recuerdo perfecto, las noches que me quedaba viéndote dormir amor- le dijo mi padre a mi madre.

-Yo recuerdo todos y cada uno de los momentos que he pasado contigo Edward- dijo mi madre esbozando una sonrisa.

-Te amo Bella- dijo mi papá.

-Yo a ti Edward- se dieron un tierno beso que vi de reojo.

Puse la música en reproducir y continue leyendo. Después de unas cuantas paginas leidas, por fin nos llamaron a abordar. Abordabamos directo a Suiza, de ahí nos iríamos a Roma.

Una vez sentados comenzamos a platcar.

-¿Papá, alquilaremos un auto, llegando a Roma?- le pregunté.

-Si, pequeña. Por cierto, Nessie deberías comer algo- dijo el, pero en realidad yo no apetecia nada.

-Tu padre, tiene razón- dijo mi madre.

-Ustedes deberían dormir, traen unas ojeras tremendas- les dije en broma.

-Muy graciosa, Ness- dijo mi padre- te pediré algo de comer.

-No papá, no espera unas horas… por favor- le sonreí.

-Esta bien, pero solo unas horas ¿Escuchaste Reneesme?- dijo mi papá en tono severo pero juguetón.

-Si, papá- me abrace a el.

Me dormí en brazos de mi padre y horas después desperté, desafortunadamente seguíamos en el avión, voltee a ver a mis padres y vi que "dormían".

-Papá, despierta- le dije.

-¿Si cariño?- me dijo sonriendo.

-Tengo un poco de hambre- sentí como mi estomago dejaba en claro mi afirmación.

-Bien, te pediré algo de comer- dijo mientras aplastaba el botón de servicio, instantes después apareció una azafata.

-¿Qué se le ofrece señor?- dijo en un tono coqueto.

-3 sándwiches y dos refrescos de cola, por favor- le dijo indiferente.

-Si, enseguida se los traigo- dijo la azafata molesta al ver que mi padre no respondió a sus coqueteos.

Minutos después llego otra azafata con la comida y se sorprendió al ver a mi padre. Mi papá puso una sonrisa burlona al saber lo que la azafata pensaba.

-Sus sándwiches y los refrescos- dijo poniéndolos sobre las mesitas.

-Gracias- dijo mi papá y al ver que la azafata no se iba, decidió hablarle a mi mamá- Bella, mi amor… despierta- al escuchar esto la azafata se fue.

-¿Van a comer?- les pregunte sorprendida.

-Se veria muy raro que después de 4 horas aquí, no pidiéramos alimentos, Nessie.

-Bella ¿Quieres un poco de refresco?- preguntó mi padre.

-Si por favor- dijo siguiéndole el juego.

Despues de comer, me puse a leer _"Romeo y Julieta"_ decidí que lo terminaría, asi que no dormi hasta cumplir con ello. Lo termine y me dispuse a dormir de nuevo. Horas después mis padres me despertaron anunciando que habíamos llegado, por fin después de 8 horas. Llevabamos 18 horas de viaje y aun nos faltaban tres o cuatro. Era terrible, no se en que estaba pensando cuando accedí a venir.

Esperamos una hora para abordar el avión que nos llevaría a Roma, cuando por fin abordamos, decidí no dormir y ponerme a platicar con mis padres.

-¿Me podrían hablar de los Vulturis?- les pregunte.

-Nessie, pero si sabes todo ¿Qué mas podríamos decirte?- dijo mi madre.

-Pues solo quiero saber, mas de ellos.

-Lo que Ness, quiere decir cariño, es si crees que haya alguno de su agrado. ¿sabes a lo que me refiero- dijo guiñándole el ojo.

-Nessie, hubieras empezado con eso desde el principio- dijo mi madre- pues si creo que hay uno, pero… no se como sean ellos en ese aspecto. Se llama Alec, físicamente tiene tu edad, pero biológicamente… no se cuantos años tenga.

- Alec Vulturi… ¿Y como es?- dije mordiendo mi labio inferior en señal de vergüenza.

-Pues… es… mejor espera a verlo- dijo mi madre.

Dos horas después, llegamos a Roma y nos bajamos al donde se alquilaban los autos.

-Necesito un auto para viajar a Volterra- dijo mi padre.

-Escoja uno- dijo un hombre dándole un cuadernillo a mi padre.

-Esta- dijo el, escogiendo una Jeep Liberty azul.

-Bien, ¿Cuántos días?

-Dos semanas- dijo mi papá.

-Bien, firme estos papeles y luego siga a mi compañera.

-Bien- firmo y luego una mijer un poco regordeta, nos llevo al estacionamiento donde estaban los autos.

-Ese será su auto, aquí están las llaves y buen viaje- la señora se retiro y nos dispusimos a subir las maletas.

Nos subimos y yo me puse mi iPod de nuevo. Sabia que mi papá, moria por conducir rápido como solia hacerlo, pero mamá no queria que lo hiciera por mi.

Hora y media después llegamos a Volterra, era hermosa la pequeña ciudad.

Los Vulturis esperaban nuestra llegada por lo que entramos por el lado de atrás del castillo.

Bajamos de la camioneta y Demetri – si los conocía a todos, no se por que no me acordaba de Alec- nos llevo por un largo corredor , luego un elevador y por ultimo a una gran sala, donde estaba el resto de los Vulturi.

-Edward y Bella, que gusto- dijo Aro- oh! Pequeña Nessie, tanto tiempo sin verte, cuanto has crecido.

-Hola- dije apenada.

-Permiteme, presentarte a mis hermanos- dijo señalando a su clan.

-Pero si ya los…- no le importo y procedió a preséntamelos. Me los presento a todos y por fin llego el turno de la pequeña Jane y de un joven el cual no recordaba.

-Este es Alec- dijo señalando un muchacho de cabello castaño y largo, peinado con un flequillo.

-M-mucho gusto- dije extendiéndole mi mano.

-Igualmente- dijo estrechándola, pude notar un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

-Procedamos a enseñarles su habitaciones- dijo Cayo.

-Gracias- dijo mi padre.

-¿Nos acompañan?- dijo Marco.

Nos fuimos todos, Alec y yo íbamos al final, íbamos en un incomodo silencio. No sabia de que hablarle, por lo que decidi seguir caminando.

-Hola- rompió el silencio.

-¿Me hablas a mi?- le pregunte.

-Si ¿a quien mas podría estar hablándole?- dijo el con una sonrisa.

-Cierto- dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Renesmee ¿Cierto?- dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-Si, pero prefiero que me digan Nessie- le dije apenada, sentía mis mejillas sonrosarse, sin duda eso lo hbia sacado de mi madre.

-Chicos, ya llegamos- Dijo Cayo.

-Alec, dejemos a los Cullen… descansar- dijo Aro.

-E-esta bien…- Dijo Alec- Dulces sueños, Nessie- dijo el tomando mi mano y depositando un beso.

* * *

**Hola, primer capitulo de A prueba de todo (:**

**Espero les guste, a mi me encanto... sobre todo el final haha bueno que esten bien.**

**Reviews, Ideas, Recomienden!(:**

**Anna.**


	3. Irrealidad

Primer dia sin mi pequeña Nessie, mi mejor amiga… mi imprimación. No se como sobreviviría a no verla durante dos semanas, sería como si no la viera en años. Decidí salir de casa para ir a Forks, al café- internet para ver si de casualidad la encontraba conectada.

Salí de La Push en en Jeep Safari que me había regalado Billy en mi cumpleaños numero 20.

Vi a Seth y a Leah, en una tienda de viveres y los salude pero luego seguí con mi recorrido. Llegue al café-internet y gracias a Dios estaba abierto. Pedí una PC y pague la cuota después de eso, me conecte lo mas rápido que se pudo y ahí estaba.

"_Hola, Ness"_

Tardo unos minutos en contestar.

"_Jake, ¿Cómo estas?"_

"_Bien y tu, ¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje?"_

"_Estoy maravillosamente bien, el viaje ha sido cansado pero valio la pena, conoci a uno de los Vulturi y me estoy llevando muy bien con el, su nombre es Alec"_

"_Que bien, Nessie me alegra" _

Aunque bien sabia que no era asi, pues yo amaba a Nessie y me dolia pensar que saliera con otro hombre. Nunca había experimentado estos sentimientos de celos, pues durante estos años con los únicos hombres que había salido Nessie era con los de su familia y conmigo.

"_Por cierto, Jake… ya me voy. Alec y yo saldremos a conocer la ciudad"_

"_Pero, es tarde"_

"_Pero, el es un vampiro… me cuidara, Adios. Te quiero"_

"_Te extraño"_

"_Yo igual" _

Se fue, asi sin mas. Sin importarle si yo sufria o no. Y claro que era de esperarse que no le importara pues ella no conocía mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella.

Me quede un rato mas en la red, hasta que mi tiempo termino y me fui. No tenia nada que hacer, estaba sin ganas de estar con la manada, Billy estaba con Charlie, asi que decidi ir a casa de los Cullen. Si, un poco masoquista, pero en esa casa todos me recibían de maravilla (a pesar de lo ocurrido hace algunos años) y podía estar tranquilo mirando televisión y comiendo rocetas de maíz. Era por mi y por Nessie que habían puesto en funciones y llenado su refrigerador.

Maneje por media hora hasta que pude divisar la gran mansión. Estacione mi auto, bueno mejor dicho mi hermoso Jeep que era casi tan hermoso que el de Emmett y baje. Llegue a la puerta y entré. Esme y Carlisle no se molestaban puesto que yo era como su otro hijo.

-Esme, estoy en casa!- grité. Y salío una sonriente Esme del interior de la casa.

-Me alegro que hayas venido, Jake- dijo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Estoy sola en casa, ya sabes… Carlisle en el hospital, Alice y Jasper fueron de compras a Nueva York, sabes como es Alice- rodo los ojos- Rose y Emmett, no tengo idea a donde fueron y necesito ayuda- me dijo.

-Si claro en que?

-Estoy re-decorando la habitación de Ness, como sabes se acerca su cumpleaños- _cierto el cumpleaños de Nessie- _le compré nuevos muebles y le pintare su recamara morada.

-Pero Esme… le re-diseñaste su recamara el año pasado- le dije.

-Si, yo se es su regalo de cumpleaños… que re-diseñe su recamara- me dijo guiñándome un ojo- Vamos muchacho, me ayudaras?- asentí.

-Claro Esme… todo sea por Ness- _bravo Jacob, acabas de meter la pata._

-¿Cuándo le vas a decir hijo?- me dijo de manera maternal.

-¿Decirle que, a quien?- me hice el desentendido.

-No te hagas, a Nessie… que la amas- me dijo al fin.

-No lo se Esme, yo… no la quiero confundir- le dije, para después llevarme la mano a la cabeza.

-Tienes que decirlo, Nessie es una chica muy bonita y con eso de que ahora va a la preparatoria… pronto se conseguirá un novio y seguiras siendo el mejor amigo- me dijo, eso me hizo sentir como un idiota, Esme tenia razón.

-Es verdad que Nessie es hermosa, la mujer mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida pero… tu sabes que lo que siento es mas que amor y yo deseo que ella sea feliz- le dije cabizbajo.

-No te pongas asi hijo, si le dices pronto… te corresponderá, puedo notar el brillo en sus ojos cuando te ve- eso me lleno de ilusión.

-Tienes razón, en cuanto vuelva le dire- dije seguro de mi mismo.

-Ahora mas trabajo y menos platica.

Mientras estuvimos arreglando la recamara, llegaron a mi mente varias canciones.

_Me puse a pensar en todo el tiempo entre los dos._

_Empiezo a recordar, todo lo que nos paso._

_No puedo imaginar ni un minuto sin tu amor._

_Y no se como explicar…_

_Lo que siento en el corazón._

_Y no se como decir…_

_Lo que siento dentro de mi._

_No hay ningún lugar_

_Que no estes cerca de mi_

_No puedo despertar_

_Si no he soñado en ti_

_Y no puedo respirar si no estas pensando en mi._

_Y no se como explicar…_

_Lo que siento en el corazón._

_Y no se como decir…_

_Lo que siento dentro de mi._

_Esto es mas que amor._

_Y no se como explicar…_

_Lo que siento en el corazón._

_Y no se como decir…_

_Lo que siento dentro de mi._

_Esto es mas que amor._

Terminamos y la habitación quedo de lo mas genial, sin duda Esme tenia un gusto excelente. Jacob estas hablando como un marica- rei para mis adentros-.

La habitación quedo con dos paredes moradas intensas y dos de color lila, muebles color chocolate. Quedo bien y esperaba algún dia tener a Nessie entre mis brazos en esta habitación.

Jacob que estas pensando ¡controlate, idiota!

-Querido, quieres que te prepare algo para comer?- me pregunto Esme, quien diría que era una vampiresa.

-Por favor, Esme- le dije y en eso escuche un auto estacionarse.

-Deben ser Alice y Jasper, salieron hoy por la mañana y ya son mas de las doce- dijo ella y dicho y hecho, eran ellos.

-Mamá, por que alimentas un perro? – dijo Alice en broma.

-Tambien te quiero Alice- le dije.

-Hola, Jake ¿Qué haces aquí?- me pregunto.

-Vine a pasar un rato viendo televisión y termine ayudando a tu madre a hacerle el regalo a Nessie- le dije entre risas y ella río también.

-¿Tu que le daras de regalo?- pregunto Jasper.

-Aún no lo se- sinceramente había olvidado su cumpleaños, pero tenia dos semanas para pensarlo.

-¿Nos ayudas a acomodar su regalo?- _¿otro mas?_

-¿Qué le darán tu y Jasper?

-Renovación de guardaropa, a eso fuimos a NY- _claro debi imaginarlo._

- si quieres podemos poner alguna prenda a tu nombre- dijo Jasper.

-No, mucha gracias… pero quiero hacerle yo un regalo, ahora si me disculpan Cullens tengo que irme- les dije mientras terminaba mi sándwich.

-Adios, Jake- dijo Alice.

-Cuidate, cariño- dijo Esme.

-Adios- dijo Jasper por ultimo.

Salí de ahí y me fui a casa. En cuanto llegue, me recosté en mi cama a pensar en que le regalaría.

_…Desde hace tiempo te adoro y no puedo aceptar_

_que tu amistad la valoro, pero puede matar_

_niña veme a los ojos, ruego por algo mas_

_el ser mas que tu amigo seria irrealidad…_

Y me quede dormido.

* * *

**Espero les guste(: Me parecio lindo... emm...**

**1. Elimine Lejos pero en mi mente, siempre que intentaba escribirlo me bloqueaba. **

**2. Tengo una idea en mente:**

**_Tu venganza es tan cruel_**

**_Bella era la tipica chica de 12 años; nerd, con frenillos y coletas. Sus tormentos Edward y Emmett Cullen. 5 años mas tarde regresa a Forks siendo toda una muujer. ¿De que manera se vengara de Edward? T2H. Limes._**

**¿Que les parece?**

**3. me alegrarón mucho sus reviews en Te confieso que te quiero.**

**4. Tengo en mente un fan fic acerca de anastasia ¿Que piensan? ¿Vieron la pelicula?**

**Bueno me retiro, nos leemos luego. Los y Las quiero.**

**Anna**


End file.
